My Heart Is Lost
by Me A Genius
Summary: After Wayne died Emily started to act out. Emily is sent to Rosewood boarding school by her step-father and Pam. Sparks fly between her and her coach, Paige McCullers. But Paige tries to keep her distance from Emily and thinking it will go away.
1. Chapter 1

Almost a year ago Emily and Pam got the worse news ever. They were told that Wayne died in a car accident it was hit and run, the cops still haven't found the other driver. Emily started to act out and Pam doesn't know what to do with her. Six months after Wayne's death, Emily's behavior started to become worse she stopped going to school, dropped out of the swim team, gets in trouble with the law and more. Emily is angry with her mother because she started to date a guy named Greg and Emily hates him. She thinks that her mother moved on and forgot about Wayne. Now Emily drinks heavily and sometimes pot or cigarettes now and then.

''Emily, you need to change your behavior.'' Greg said and Emily rolled her eyes at him.

''Don't care what you think about me.'' Emily said.

''I want what is good for you. This isn't you and there are people who can help you.'' Greg said.

''You don't know anything about me! So fuck off.'' Emily said and walked away.

When Greg first met Emily it didn't go well the first time and Pam tried to make them get along. Emily doesn't want anything to do with Greg and she hates him with a passion. When Pam told Emily that Greg is going to move in that made Emily angry because she didn't want a step-father and Emily hasn't got rid of Wayne's stuff. Greg did try to get along with her but doesn't work and he isn't sure what to do with Emily.

Greg was married, but he was single and divorced and he first met Pam at a friend's dinner party. From his previous marriage he has four kids, two teenagers twins and two little kids. The twins Annabelle and Jon are sixteen, Harry is five years old and Sarah is eight years old they also moved in with Pam and Emily. But Greg's kids and Emily never got along and they mostly ignore each other and sometimes they argue. Pam and Greg moved into a new house with more space and Emily wasn't happy.

Emily left the house and went to a party and she starts to drink. Lately Emily has been having random sex with different girls from her school, she doesn't want a relationship. Emily just use them and tells them what they want to hear and she is just trying to void she has inside.

''I want us to be in a relationship.'' Kelly said.

''Why? I don't want us to ruin the fun we are having.'' Emily said and they start to kiss.

''I really like you a lot.'' Kelly said and Emily tries to think of a lie.

''Let's just enjoy the night and we will talk about it tomorrow.'' Emily said.

''Okay.'' Kelly said and they start to undress each other.

Emily doesn't care about Kelly's feelings and she always lies to everyone. After they had sex Emily just got dressed and left the room. Emily met up with other people and they start to smoke pot and she starts to feel high.

Greg is at home talking with Pam and they are talking about Emily.

''We should send Emily to boarding school.'' Greg said.

''Why?'' Pam asked.

''Her behavior is out of control and she keep getting in trouble with the law. Boarding school will be great for her and sometimes we don't have all the answers of what she needs. I know she miss him a lot but she going down in a dangerous path and I don't want you to lose her. Look my sister is the head master of the school and I can talk to her to let Emily go to the school.'' Greg said.

Pam has been burying herself in her work and has less time for Emily.

''I don't know if this a good idea.'' Pam said.

''I know it's hard. But it's for the best for Emily, she needs help and at the school they have the best programs to help students. Pam, I love you and I don't want Emily to keep hurting herself.'' Greg said.

''Okay, we will send Emily to that school. It will really help her?'' Pam said.

''It will help her.'' Greg said and he hugged Pam.

Pam and Greg get a phone call and they head to the police station. They see a cop taking Emily's mug shot.

''Josh, what happened?'' Pam said.

''Emily, was caught with drugs, beer and trespassing on private property. These are serious charges against her.'' Josh said.

''Let me speak with her.'' Pam said.

''Sure go ahead.'' Josh said.

Pam and Greg are angry with Emily of what she did. Emily doesn't care that she is in trouble right now she is calm and acts like nothing bad will happen to her.

''What is wrong with you?!'' Pam yelled at Emily.

''Like you care.'' Emily said and looked away.

''Emily, don't be like this because this isn't who you are.'' Pam said.

''All you do is work and barely say anything to me.'' Emily said angry.

''We do care about you but you are just pushing everyone away. Don't shut everyone out.'' Greg said.

''Shut up.'' Emily said and she glares at him.

Pam and Greg went to speak with the owner and they had to pay for the damaged property. Pam and Greg are angry of what Emily did, they hate Emily's friends because they only cause trouble and chaos.

They take Emily home but Emily changed her clothes and was about to leave again.

''Emily, stay because you are not going out.'' Pam said.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''You are in so much trouble. I had to pay thousands of dollars to pay the damage you and your friends did!'' Pam yelled.

''You are never home! You barely say anything to me! You moved on and forgot about dad and I don't like Greg! I don't want a new father.'' Emily said angry.

''I will never forget about your father and I do miss him. But he won't be happy if he saw you right now acting like this because this isn't you.'' Pam said.

''Emily, you are going to boarding school.'' Greg said.

''What?!" Emily yelled.

''We talked it over and we agreed to it. And it's for the best for you because we don't want to lose you.'' Pam said.

''I'm not going and you can't force me.'' Emily said.

''You are going and that's it. The school know you will go next week, you will stay there until you are finished with your senior year.'' Pam said.

Emily just turned eighteen and she dropped out of high school couple weeks ago. Now Pam wants Emily to graduate from high school then go to college.

''Emily, go to your room.'' Greg said.

''No.'' Emily said.

''Emily, go to your room now!'' Pam yelled.

Emily just went to her room and slammed the door hard. She sigh and sits down on her bed. She takes out her wallet and inside she has a family picture and she starts to look at it. She sigh again and she keep looking at the picture and she starts to remember the good times they used to have.

Hours later Pam and Greg went to sleep and Emily is still awake. She sneak out of the house and goes to her friend's house, they start to smoke pot and drink beer. Her friends don't go to school and they sell drugs to make money fast. Emily isn't close with them that she would talk about her personal life with them, she doesn't want to feel alone.

''Tomorrow night there is a party and you should come along.'' He said.

''Sure, I will come.'' Emily said and she smoke more pot.

Emily starts to make out with a random girl in the bathroom. Emily doesn't remember her name and they start to undress each other. She isn't thinking straight and she only wants to enjoy the night.

* * *

 _-Next morning-_

Emily while walking back home she can hear people talk about her. Emily doesn't care what other people saying about her and she doesn't like other people talking about her family.

''Wayne, would be ashamed what his daughter is doing.'' Random stranger said.

Emily lives in a small town and everyone know each other.

''Shut up!'' Emily yelled at the stranger.

''Or what?'' The stranger said.

Emily didn't say anything else and she just punched the stranger in the nose and left. Once she got home then Pam and Greg started to yell at Emily, but she didn't care and just went to her room to change clothes.

''Emily, today you are going to boarding school.'' Pam said.

''No.'' Emily said.

''I'm not asking you. Get your stuff ready now because we will leave in little bit.'' Pam said and Emily just glare at her.

She sigh and starts to pack her clothes. Emily get inside the car but Pam's worked called to come in because they needed her help on a case.

''Greg, will take you and I will miss you.'' Pam said and Emily didn't say anything.

Greg's kids didn't say anything to Emily and they just glare at each other.

''So happy you are leaving.'' Jon said.

''Shut up before I break your face.'' Emily said.

''You shut up, junkie.'' Jon said.

Emily grabbed him by the shirt then Annabelle stepped in and tried to help Jon. Greg and Pam break up them before they hit each other.

''She started it!'' Jon yelled.

''Enough!'' Greg yelled at them.

Jon, Annabelle glare at Emily.

Pam left and Emily watched her drive away. Emily feels hurt because she feels her mother doesn't want her. Emily get inside the car and she puts on her headphones and Greg starts to drive.

* * *

Couple hours later they finally arrived to Rosewood boarding school. It's in the middle of nowhere and really far from the city. The school is huge and Emily starts to look around and Greg's sister Jessica came out of the building and she introduce herself to Emily.

''This is Emily and I told you everything over the phone.'' Greg said.

''Okay. We will take care of Emily and we will keep you up to date.'' Jessica said.

''Emily, this is for the best.'' Greg said.

''Really don't care what you have to say.'' Emily said.

She just grab her bags and went inside.

''Don't worry we will help her.'' Jessica said.

''I hope it isn't too late.'' Greg said.

Jessica explained the rules and dress code to Emily. Starting tomorrow she will have to wear the school uniform and she took Emily to her dorm room.

''Emily, you will share your dorm room with three other girls.'' Jessica said.

''Why, I can't have my own room?" Emily asked.

''No one gets special treatments.'' Jessica said and she left.

Emily sits on the empty bed and she looks around the room. Three girls come in the room and everyone stare at each other.

''You must be the new student.'' She said.

''Yeah.'' Emily said.

''My name is Spencer Hastings and these are my best friends and roommates. That's Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery.'' Spencer said.

''My name is Emily Fields and I just got here today. Thought this school was for girls only.'' Emily said.

''No, it's for boys and girls. The boys are in different floor and we can't share a room with the boys.'' Aria said and Emily nods.

Emily starts to unpack and put away her stuff. Then another girl come in the room and she looks at Emily.

''Who is this?'' She said.

''She is the new student.'' Hanna said.

''I'm Alison DiLaurentis, if you want to be popular then I will let you in my group.'' Ali said.

''I really don't care about being popular.'' Emily said.

''Girls, would die to be friends with us.'' Ali said.

''Ali, stop.'' Spencer said.

''Really don't care about being popular. Let those other girls be with friends with you.'' Emily said and Ali is surprised because no one said to her before. Emily just went back to putting her stuff away.

Emily walked around the school and she met two new people and they are Toby Cavanaugh and Caleb Rivers. Emily notice a girl with brunette hair and she is talking to a guy.

''Who is that?'' Emily said.

''That's Paige McCullers she is the swim coach and history teacher and next to her is Ezra Fitz the English teacher.'' Toby said.

''She looks like a teenager.'' Emily said.

''Yeah she does but she isn't a teenager.'' Caleb said.

''Hey, let's get something to eat.'' Toby said.

''You will join us?'' Caleb asked.

Emily looks at Paige again then looks away.

''Yeah sure I will come along.'' Emily said.


	2. Nothing Where Something Used 2 Be

It's the first day for Emily in the new school but she didn't care. She woke up late and missed three classes in the morning now she is getting ready for the next class. She looks at the class schedule and she has History after getting ready, she takes her time walking to class and she is twenty minutes late. When she arrived to class just walked in like nothing.

''Emily Fields, right?'' Paige said.

''Yeah.'' Emily said and showed Paige her class schedule.

''Next time be on time and you won't get special treatment for being late.'' Paige said.

''Whatever.'' Emily said.

Paige goes back to teaching the class. Emily noticed she has the same class with Ali, Toby and Spencer. Emily didn't bother listen to the lesson she just mostly was daydreaming and looking out the window. She starts to think about her dad and how everything used to be.

''Emily, can you answer the question?'' Paige said.

''What?'' Emily said.

''What year did Susan B Anthony joined the women's rights movement and why?'' Paige said.

''I don't know.'' Emily said.

''Next time pay attention. Can anyone tell me the answer?'' Paige said.

Few students raised their hands and Spencer told her the answer.

''Susan, wanted a change because of her being a women she couldn't speak any rallies or vote. With Elizabeth Cady Stanton, led to join the women's right movement in 1852.'' Spencer said.

''Emily, would you add more of what Spencer said.'' Paige said.

''No.'' Emily said.

''Would you try?'' Paige asked and Emily is getting annoyed easily.

''I really don't want to try.'' Emily said.

Before Paige can say something else the bell rang.

''Tomorrow we will have a quiz from chapter six through ten and there will be forty multiple questions. Emily, I need to speak with you now.'' Paige said.

Everyone left but Emily and she walked up to Paige's desk.

''Next time start coming to class on time or I won't let you in. And I need you to pay attention to the lessons and it's important for you to pass every class you have.'' Paige said.

''Look, I don't like people telling me what to do. I don't know need history and it's really boring.'' Emily said.

''It might be boring to some people but it's really important to learn it.'' Paige said.

''I really don't care what you have to say.'' Emily said.

''Next time coming late to my class I won't let you come in.'' Paige said.

''You can't do that.'' Emily said.

''Well I can and I will. Everyone in this classroom come in on time and I'm not giving you special treatments.'' Paige said.

''Whatever, next time I won't come.'' Emily said.

''Maybe you should re-think that. But you can go now.'' Paige said and she starts to grade papers.

''Whatever.'' Emily said and she left the class room.

Emily looks at her class schedule again and she has Paige again for swim class. She puts her schedule away and she starts to walk around the school just looking around.

''So, what she said.'' Toby said.

''Mostly telling to be on time or she won't let me come inside.'' Emily sigh.

''She is nice teacher.'' Toby said.

''Well I don't like her.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' Toby asked.

''I just don't. Plus I don't like history and it's really boring.'' Emily said.

''Yeah. So you will join the swim team?'' Toby said.

''How do you know I like to swim?'' Emily said.

''I don't and it was just a question. The swim teams are decent but lost three years straight.'' Toby said.

''I don't know if I will join.'' Emily said.

''What class you have next?'' Toby said.

''Math with Mr. Irvine.'' Emily said.

''Good luck and you have it with Hanna and Aria.'' Toby said.

''Why, I need good luck?'' Emily said.

''He is really strict and mean. So lucky I don't have him for math.'' Toby said.

Toby walked Emily to class then he left. Mr. Irvine didn't let Emily inside the classroom because she was couple minutes late and she just walked away. Emily saw the Jessica the head master and Emily didn't want to deal with her so, she just ran inside to the school pool and she notice the pool is bigger from her old school. She see Paige coaching the girls swim team and Emily just sat on the bench watching Paige work.

''What are you doing here?'' Jessica said to Emily.

Emily was trying to think of a lie.

''Only girls on the team can be in here.'' Jessica said.

Paige notice Jessica is talking to Emily. And Paige is thinking fast of what to do, so she walked up to them.

''I told her to come. Maybe try to convince her to join the team since she was a great swimmer.'' Paige said.

''Okay, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't cutting class.'' Jessica said and left.

''How did you know?'' Emily asked.

''I saw your school record and your swim records. If you want you can try out for the team today.'' Paige said.

''I gave up on swimming.'' Emily said.

''You shouldn't give up something that you used to love to do.'' Paige said.

''I really don't want a lecture from you.'' Emily said.

''Then you can leave now.'' Paige said.

''Fine.'' Emily said angry and she left.

''If you change your mind of joining the team you know where the pool is.'' Paige said.

Emily didn't say anything and she just left and Paige went back to work. Emily went to the lunch room to grab something to eat and she sat down alone. Then Hanna and Aria sat with her and Emily is used of eating alone bit later the other came and sat down with her.

''How's the first day?'' Aria said.

''It's alright but this place is really big.'' Emily said.

''Did Mr. Irvine let you in?'' Toby asked.

''No, because I was late so I just left.'' Emily said.

''He is really strict and makes sure everyone in class do their work. I hate having him has a teacher because sometimes he just makes the lesson even more confusing.'' Aria said.

''Well I'm not going back.'' Emily said.

''You will get in trouble.'' Spencer said and Emily just shrug her shoulders.

After lunch Emily didn't go to her classroom, she went outside to smoke cigarettes. She is holding her father's lighter and she is always carrying the lighter no matter what. Wayne was never a smoker but his father was and he gave the lighter to Wayne then he gave it to Emily.

''You shouldn't be smoking.'' She said and Emily looks up and it's Paige.

''We are outside not inside.'' Emily said.

''It's still school property. I'm just giving you a warning before the head master catch you.'' Paige said.

''I don't need your help.'' Emily said.

''Nice lighter. But you shouldn't be smoking when you are a swimmer.'' Paige said.

''I'm not a swimmer and don't tell me what to do.'' Emily said.

''Well don't say I didn't warn you.'' Paige said and walked away.

Five minutes later Jessica came outside and she caught Emily smoking. And she took the lighter away from Emily then walked away. But Emily wants the lighter back and she will do anything to get it back now she is trying to think of a plan how to get it back.


	3. The Little Things

Emily hasn't had good ideas how to get the lighter back and she is angry about it. It didn't take long for Emily to flirt with girls and have sex with them, is known as the player. Now Emily is flirting with a random girl but Emily forgot her name.

"Hey, Em! Your girlfriend is looking for you." Hanna said walking up to them.

The girl leaves and Emily is mad and says.

"What's it to you whom I am flirting with?" Emily said.

"You can't sleep with the entire class and pretend that nothing will happened." Hanna said.

"Relax I'm using a fake name" Emily said.

"And how will hat work when she sees you on campus? And it's dumb lying about your name to random girls when you go to school with them.'' Hanna said.

"Shut up.'' Emily said and she knows that Hanna is right then she leaves.

Emily has been away from home and Pam only called one time. Emily has been away for almost three weeks and Emily is mad that Pam only called one time. Emily has called her mother but she was always too busy to talk, she made up her mind not to call her mother back. Emily feels everything changed for the worse and wants everything like it used to be and in reality she knows it won't happen.

''Missing home?'' Spencer asked.

''No.'' Emily said.

''I can tell you are lying, but I won't force you to talk about it.'' Spencer said.

''Just not ready to talk about it.'' Emily said.

''If you change your mind, I'm here for you.'' Spencer said.

''I will keep that in mind. Is everything far from the school?'' Emily said.

''Yes, everything is far from here. This is a private land and we are really far from the city or anything else.'' Spencer said and Emily nods.

Emily is thinking about getting the lighter and run away. Emily went to the library alone to get on the computer to see the map of the school, found out how long the greyhound bus from the school and it is will take almost seven hours to arrive at the bus stop. Emily knows where she wants to go and it's to California, she doesn't want to finish high school and just live her life the way she wants. Emily noticed that Paige is in the library working on something, she starts to check out Paige. Emily walked up to her and Paige look at her.

''Need anything?'' Paige asked.

''What are you working on?'' Emily asked.

''Nothing really, it's just photography. Looking at the pictures to see which is good and not good.'' Paige said.

Emily looks at the pictures notice every picture has the same girl in it.

''This are really good. No offence but you shouldn't be a teacher I think you should be a photographer.'' Emily said.

''I like being a teacher more. Photography is only a hobby and when you will start coming to class on time?'' Paige said.

Emily has missed every class on her schedule every day.

''I don't know really and I don't like history.'' Emily said.

''I can tell, but it's still good to learn.'' Paige said.

''You always wanted to be a teacher?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, I always wanted to be a teacher. I was a student here went away for a while then came back here as a teacher.'' Paige said.

''Wow.'' Emily said and Paige looks at her watch.

''Well, I have to go train the swim team.'' Paige said.

''They should work on their timing.'' Emily said.

''Like I said you should try out for the team.'' Paige said and walk away with her stuff and Emily didn't say anything.

Paige went on a date tonight that her parents set up but didn't work out. The date was boring and it finished early, so she went back to the school to grab something that she left behind. Paige went inside the school and notice that Jessica didn't leave because her car is still in the parking lot.

Emily sneaked out of her room and its middle of the night, she wants to steal back her lighter that a Jessica confiscated from her. She starts to walk, in the hallway she accidently trips on a rug and when she falls she breaks a vase, then she see Jessica coming and she spots Emily.

It's too dark that for Jessica to make sure that she just saw Emily. Jessica starts to run towards Emily then she starts to run faster. Emily keeps running as fast as she can and manages to keep a long distance from Jessica but she knows she can't run forever, she needs to hide somewhere.

Emily spots a slightly opened door and quickly dashes into the room and very quietly closes the door then she crawls up behind a desk to hide.

Emily stays there and she hears footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Later she hears that the footsteps keep walking off but she stays in the room to make sure the teacher has left. After half an hour Emily is about to get out but as soon as she stands up and is about to walk out the door suddenly open and before Emily has any time to hide Paige walks into the room and turns the light on.

Paige instantly sees Emily.

"What are you doing here? It's past midnight." Paige said.

"I just wanted my lighter back, it's the only thing I got left of my dad." Emily said.

Then she hears that someone else is coming and Emily sighs and looks down at the ground knowing she's about to get ratted out. Paige felt bad for her so she will help her out.

"Paige, there is a student sneaking around in the halls, have you seen anything?" Jessica asked.

"No, I haven't seen anything.'' Paige said.

Jessica left and Emily looks up at Paige and ask.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"You've been through a lot, you could use a break." Paige said.

''Thank you.'' Emily said.

''I know how you can return the favor.'' Paige said.

''How?'' Emily asked.

''Go to class on time every day and show up to swim practice.'' Paige said.

''I'm not joining the team.'' Emily said.

''Alright, you can be assistant coach. If you don't do it then I will tell her.'' Paige said and Emily roll her eyes at her.

''Deal.'' Emily said.

''Good, starting tomorrow go to class on time. Did you get the lighter?'' Paige said.

''No, I was about to.'' Emily said.

''Well, this is my office.'' Paige said and Emily looks around.

Emily notice the name desk name plate.

''Wait here.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

Paige left her office and she knows where Jessica keep the student's personal stuff. It was easy for to go inside Jessica's office because Jessica went to get coffee. Paige look through the desk drawers and she found the lighter, it was the only one inside with other random stuff. Paige puts it in her pocket and left the office, she went back to her office and gave it to Emily.

''Don't sneak out of your room again. Seriously, don't do it again.'' Paige said.

''I won't do it again.'' Emily said.

''Good, now go back to your room.'' Paige said and Emily left.

* * *

 _-Couple days later-_

Emily started to do what she promised to Paige. And she started to help Paige with the swim team and girls are working harder on their timing. Emily still thinks that she doesn't have to learn about history and Jessica still don't know that the lighter is gone. Ali started to flirt with Emily but Emily doesn't flirt back with Ali. That only made Ali want Emily even more because it was a challenge to her, Emily just ignore her but she hates that she has class with her. Pam still hasn't called and Emily doesn't bother to call her mom back.

Emily arrived to help Paige with the swim team. Emily starts to time everyone while Paige help other swimmers.

''You are doing pretty well.'' Paige said.

''Thanks." Emily said.

Paige walked away to help other swimmers, Emily see her take off her hoodie and she is wearing a dark blue tank up. Emily starts to check her out and looks at Paige's arms. She looked away so Paige won't notice her, Emily starts to help other girls. Paige notice how Emily is working well with the swimmers and giving them advice to how improve.

After swim practice Emily left to meet with her friends. Paige went to get coffee with Ezra and they start to talk for little bit.

"How was the date?" Ezra said.

"Boring and there won't be a second date. Since Shanna died I just haven't been dating much." Paige said.

"Takes time to date again and shouldn't rush into a relationship where you won't be happy. Shanna would want you to be happy and move on, feels like you don't want to let go of the past." Ezra said.

"My parents say the same thing too. Sometimes I don't know what I want." Paige said.

"I have friend named Sky, maybe you two can go out on a blind date. She seems like your type maybe give it a chance and who knows." Ezra said and Paige starts to think.

"Alright I will go on the date. Are you dating someone?" Paige said.

"Um something like that but I want to keep it private. Not ready for anyone to know." Ezra said.

"She must be special but I understand." Paige said.

"This Saturday you and Sky will go on the date." Ezra said and he sends a text to his friend.

"Yeah." Paige said.

Paige and Ezra go back to work and she starts to grade papers. All day Emily has been thinking her old life, she called her mom but it went to voicemail and she sigh.

"Mom, happy birthday and um that's all I wanted to say happy birthday." Emily said and she hanged up.

Emily went back to her room and she laid on her bed.

"Going home for Christmas break?" Spencer said.

"I don't know really. All of you are going back home?" Emily said.

"Yeah, I really miss being home. Being here for the holidays alone it sucks, some of the teachers stay here." Aria said.

"Next week all the stundets can go back home. So what you will do?" Spencer said.

"I don't know really, I haven't thought of it. Maybe I will think of something and I still have time to think about it." Emily said.

"Where is Hanna?" Aria asked.

"She is with Caleb." Emily said.

Emily started to think of how she will get to California without money. It will be hard for her to travel without money and she starts to think how to escape first then get money. Ali came in the room and she started to flirt with Emily but she doesn't flirt back.

"I'm not interested." Emily said.

"I don't believe that." Ali said.

"Well, you should." Emily said and left the room.

"Maybe she doesn't have a thing for blondes." Spencer said and Aria laughed.

Ali doesn't like rejection and she wasn't happy about it.

Emily starts to walk around and she goes inside the pool. She notice someone is swimming and she stand close by the edge and she tries to figure out who it is. Emily is impressed because the swimmer is fast and Paige comes out of the pool, Emily starts to look at Paige's legs and arms.

"Need something?" Paige said and starts to dry herself.

"You're pretty fast." Emily said.

Emily tries not to make it obvious that she is checking out her teacher.

"I just swim when I have free time." Paige said.

"My dad used to come watch me swim." Emily said sadly.

"Sorry about your lost." Paige said.

"Just don't like people giving me pity." Emily said.

"I feel the same. When my girlfriend passed away I felt lost and so many emotions. I know how it feel when losing someone, if you want to talk about it my door is always open." Paige said and she went in the locker room to change.

Emily and Paige sat down by the pool. Emily takes off her socks and shoes and puts her feet in the water.

"I missed being in the water." Emily said.

"No one is stopping you." Paige said.

"It's not the same." Emily said.

"You're just stopping yourself. Do it for yourself, I stopped swimming for years but then I started again on my free time." Paige said.

"I don't know really." Emily said and she stares at the water.

They kept talking for little bit more. Emily is surprised that she is opening up to Paige and she started to feel little better. All those feelings she kept inside she is finally letting go little by little.

Paige and Emily are sitting close to each other by the pool. They are the only two alone and Emily touched Paige's finger with her pinky, and she didn't think. She pressed her lips onto Paige's lips, Paige kissed her back for a moment. Paige knows it's wrong and she moved away from Emily.

"Don't ever do that again and never speak about it to anyone." Paige said and walked away.

Emily watched her walk away and she liked the kiss, it's something she never felt before.


End file.
